


suit up

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [45]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Gen, Kink Meme, Omorashi, Wetting, male omorashi, ugh ignore this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn gets stuck in the riot gear at an incredibly inconvenient moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suit up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the kink meme. Mostly comic based just because I've got them in the prison and Glenn finding the riot gear early, and Tyreese is there and shit. And Maggie and Glenn are more young/playful acting. I dunno, this is kinda bad because I'm really rusty with omorashi and uuugh.  
> Prompt: "Glenn has been in the riot suit for a while, and really has to piss. Unfortunately, the damn thing takes a while to get out of - he can't get out of it in time and ends up pissing himself, either halfway out of the gear or still in it."  
> 

He and Maggie were so excited about the riot gear that they had found that they couldn't stop messing with it. It would be useful to the group, of course, but it also looked cool as hell and made Glenn feel damn cool for being the one to find it. He was trying to learn how best to get in and out of it, and he and Maggie would help each other. So far, they both found that it was too hard to get out of own their own.

He, Rick, and Tyreese were going to clear out another section of the prison and, naturally, he wanted to give the riot gear a test run when they did. Maggie helped him get suited up before the three of them started off, ready to pick off the walkers one by one.

It was an easy day, but a slow and tedious one. Though they didn't come across any large or aggressive groups, there were so many hidden throughout the area that they sometimes had to look quite a bit before they could find the source of the noise and take it out. It felt like it was taking much longer than usual, but that could have also been attributed to the fact that Glenn had something else distracting him. Not long after getting prepared for this, he had felt a few dull pangs from his bladder and realized that it had been a mistake not to go for a piss before getting into his riot gear, but it was too late to worry about that now.

There was no chance for breaks once they were in so deep, and he wouldn't dare complain about it, not to someone like Rick. He was young, but he hated to do anything to call attention to that or to make him seem younger than he was, and he would not make it known that he really needed to piss while they were in the middle of something so important. Glenn would hold until they were done, and he would be just fine until then.

But, though he had himself convinced at first, his confidence began to fade rather quickly. The more he thought about it, the more prominent his need became until it was hard _not_ to think about it. His bladder felt much too full, and each step he took jostled it in such a way that he almost whimpered aloud several times. And every time something startled him and caused him to jump, he was afraid he would lose control, and he came very close a few times.

Biting his lip, he was glad that the others were more focused on their work and did not notice when his steps became more uneven. All he could think about was how much he wanted to get back to the part of the prison where they lived, where he could get some time alone to relieve himself, and by the time they finally made it through the area they were clearing, he was fighting back tears.

“I think that about does it,” said Rick. “We can do another sweep tomorrow to be on the safe side, but I think we can call it a day for now.”

Glenn did not waste any time, and mumbled, “Then I think I'm gonna get back to Maggie now,” before taking off at as quick of a pace as he could manage without looking too suspicious and without jostling himself too much. He heard Tyreese laugh and make some sort of remark to Rick about “those crazy kids”, but he didn't care. In fact, it was all the better that they thought that was his reason for wanting to get back so quickly.

It was only as he was hurriedly walking that he remember a major inconvenience; he was in the goddamn riot gear! He couldn't get out of it by himself yet, and he certainly wouldn't be able to attempt it in his current state. His only option was to go back to Maggie and get her help, but that would take up so much time. He groaned, steeling himself and hoping that he could hold it for just a bit longer.

By the time he made it to Maggie, he knew that he didn't have much time left, and he quickly said, “Hey, can you help me out of this?”

“Sure,” she said, getting up. “How did it go today? You guys were gone for a while.”

“Just a lot of work,” he replied, his voice strained, squirming a bit. “But I think we got it all taken care of...”

“Can you hold still? I can't really do anything if you don't stop wiggling.”

“Sorry, sorry, I just...” He hissed, fighting off another wave of desperation.

“What's wrong?” she asked, staring at him intently.

“Nothing,” he lied.

She raised a brow, not convinced in the slightest. “Okay, then I guess you're fine getting out of this suit on your own.”

“I...come on, Maggie, I just...” He cringed, fidgeting as he was hit by another painful bladder spasm. A knowing look came into her eyes then and she grinned a little bit, pleased to have figured it out.

“Oh, so that's what's got you so shy,” she teased.

“Please, help me,” he said, his voice breaking. He wasn't going to last much longer, he would be lucky even he even made it out of the suit, and he didn't know what he was going to do. Even if she got him out of it, how would he be able to make it in time? He was at his breaking point already, he had waited for too long.

Maggie, at least, didn't waste anymore time and started to remove pieces of the riot suit. Unfortunately, she had to start at the top and work her way down, meaning that the most crucial parts would be removed last, and he whimpered desperately, trying his best to stay still for her. He felt a spurt escape and let out another pathetic whimper, trying his damnedest to hold back the rest of it, to prevent any further leaks, but it was no use.

Before long, he felt another jet of hot liquid, and again he steeled himself, but trying to hold back while having to hold completely still and while being unable to grab at himself like some desperate child. Even thinking about doing something like that was humiliating, but he knew that would have been the only thing that could save him at this point. As things were, he was completely fucked, and he knew it, and he knew that there was nothing he could do to prevent what was coming.

Maggie was nowhere near done when he finally lost control, letting out one final, strangled cry as he did so. And then he was sighing, deep and heavy as he felt his bladder begin to empty, and this time there was no stopping it. A hot torrent of piss flooded out, running down his leg and getting trapped in one of the boots. The riot gear kept it mostly contained, but it was obvious what was happening and Maggie stepped back a bit.

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled, looking away as he finished wetting himself. His bladder ached from how full it had been, but the relief was so great that he could almost forget just how humiliating this was. Almost, but not quite, and he was so sure that Maggie would be giggling any minute now, teasing him about it.

Instead, all she did was mumble, “So, I guess we gotta figure out how to clean this suit, huh?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *screams* I'm sorry


End file.
